1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to electric teaching apparatus and, more particularly, to a novel such apparatus correlating printed information on a card with auditory information carried on a record disc.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
In the past, most electric self-teaching or self-testing systems employ a sensing device consisting of a pin or probe intended to be pierced through one or more of a plurality of overlay sheet members or pressed upon at a selected area of a work or overlay sheet placed upon a responsive means. The device further includes a signaling means such as a lamp connected with the normally open circuit of the sensing and responsive devices. The circuit is closed by the pin or probe and the lamp is lit only when the correct answer has been selected by the user. It will be readily understood that with this type of system, the user is only informed of whether the answer he has selected is correct or not. Moreover, as the user gets accustomed to his sensing device, it has been quite possible that he will, by memory, learn the entire arrangement of correct answer areas and depress these areas with the probe regardless of the indicia or answer information carried on the uppermost or visually displayed overlay sheet.
Attempts have been made to improve self-teaching machines or devices of this type by incorporating a membrane switching system which may be operated from any number of predetermined locations in a planar area and utilizes a plurality of locations on an overlay sheet in a reasonable size area in order to make it difficult for the user to remember locations of correct answers.
Although the above noted conventional devices are operable for their intended purposes, a need exists for including auditory information which is correlated with printed indicia on the faces of the overlay member or card. For example, auditory announcements can be made instructing the user on how to proceed to use the printed indicia or graphic representations. The announcing information and the printed information are related with respect to each other and cooperate to augment the operation, performance and function of the self-teaching device.